Una habitación cerrada
by MiA RiE
Summary: ¡FYE x KUROGANE! Historia shonenai de 5 capítulos cortos. Recomiendo que os leáis antes: En un pais sin nombre. Aunque no es indispensable... Espero que os guste!
1. Encerrados

WoOoW! Aki subo mi segunda historia!  
Este e sun fic de:

FYE X KUROGANE

Tendrá 5 o 6 capitulos... depende. Es Shounen-ai. Aviso! El capítulo "Los amantes" és Yaoi. Estais avisados todos esos a los que no les guste el genero. A mi me encanta.

Es aconsejable que hayais leído antes mi otro fic: "En un país sin nombre" aunke no es indispensable!

Espero que lo disfruteis! w -MiA-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ENCERRADOS...**

Al impactar contra el suelo frío y duro se percató de que estaba en un nuevo mundo...

- ¿Donde estamos?

Una figura negra, alta y fuerte se alzó y observo la habitación en la que se encontraba. Tenía una puerta enorme que llegaba hasta el techo, era azul oscura con decoraciones de oro, al lado un viejo escritorio con un sillón muy cómodo y elegante. Al otro lado de la habitación un gran ventanal desde donde se apreciaban bonitas vistas de un castillo medieval. En el centro de la habitación una cama con cortinas, como las de las princesas.

El chico se acercó a la puerta y cuando intentó abrirla fue empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza misteriosa.

- Esto pinta mal... si el delgaducho estuviera aquí podría decirme si es un hechizo.  
- Sí, lo es, y estamos completamente encerrados hasta que alguien abra desde fuera.  
- ¿ Q-Qué?

El chico de negro se giró de repente y observó con más atención la cama. Detrás de esas cortinas se veía una silueta esbelta. Corrieron las cortinas y un chico alto, rubio y con unos preciosos ojos azules se levantó de la cama.

- Es un hechizo de clausura. No puedes tocar esa puerta, y mucho menos abrirla.  
- ¿Y tu? Tu magia...  
- Yo no utilizo mi magia, lo sabes Kurotan.  
- ¿Como me llamaste imbécil!

Kurogane se acercó a la cama de un salto, iba a estrangular al mago pero este no le siguió el juego de las persecuciones como siempre se quedo quieto y antes de que Kurogane lo tocara espetó:  
- ¿Vas a matarme? Porque hoy no tengo donde huir, te has percatado de que estamos encerrados en esta habitación? Bueno, yo se que no me lastimarás Kurotin¿que harías sin mi?  
El ninja se ruborizó levemente y se apartó del rubio a regañadientes.

- Oh… Kurotan¿te ruborizaste? Vaya, debes contener tus impulsos aunque estemos tu y yo encerrados en esta habitación. Solos.- Y el mago le hizo la sonrisa más picarona de todo su repertorio, luego se hecho a reír a carcajadas.- Kuroran te tomas demasiado enserio!  
- Cállate ya estúpido.  
- Te tengo a mi abasto Kuropi… - Entonces el mago gateó por encima de la cama para acercarse al borde en donde estaba el moreno, le cogió de su capa, lo jaló hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Buenas noches…  
El ninja se estremeció y se incorporó enseguida con l acara al rojo vivo y totalmente pasmado.  
- Oh, me encantas Kurobelle… Te dije que te besaría para hacerte rabiar. Te ves tan lindo sonrojado…  
- Imbécil… - Era tal la vergüenza que estaba pasando el japonés que ni se enfadó, simplemente evitaba la mirada de su compañero pensando en lo muy fuerte que latía su corazón.

El mago, sin más, se volteó se quito la camisa y se metió en la cama para dormir.

Kurogane al rato, (al salir de su estupefacción) dio la vuelta a la cama hasta el extremo opuesto al de Fye pero al levantar las sabanas y contemplar el torso desnudo de éste le empezó a hervir la sangre. Sus ojos recorrieron toda su bella figura hasta posarse en su cara. No podía apartar la mirada de esa expresión angelical que tenia Fye cuando dormía. Se acercó hasta él embriagándose de su fragancia y dijo para él mismo: "Estas precioso cuando duermes" Le beso en la mejilla y suspiró. – Buenas noches Fye…

Después de esto el ninja se apartó de la cama se quito la capa y la camisa, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y se quedo dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiii¿Que hos h aparecido?

Por favor ponedme Reviews! ' Decidme si os gustó, si no... opiniones y todas esas cosas! jiji

Si me escribis colgaré el siguiente capi... sino mmm... NO! jujuju  
En el proximo habrá mas proximidad entre Fye y Kuro... k lindos

HASTA PRONTO!


	2. Reflexiones

**WOLAS! Soy yo otra vez!  
Se k dije k colgari aun capi cada semana... pero sk no puedo esperar! Aki va el siguiente, mis capitulos suelen ser cortos y asi faciles de leer. Ya tengo el tres, kien sabe, di poneis muchos rewies kizas lo cuelgo este finde! jeje**

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentariosss! Oooh THANKS:-  
-MiA-

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Kurogane se despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Comprobó nuevamente que seguía encerrado en una habitación con su compañero de viaje Fye, el cual aún dormía. El japonés se acercó a la ventana y volvió a pensar una vez más, como cada día de hacia tiempo…

_Fye estaba precioso durmiendo… pero no esta bien que piense eso, sigue siendo un hombre. Pero… ¿Qué me esta pasando? Cada vez que dice una estupidez me ruborizo, cuando se me acerca el corazón se me acelera y parece que se me vaya a salir del pecho cuando me besa. Me hierve la sangre y no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, no hay nada que anhele más que sus labios ni nada tan hipnotizante como sus lindos ojos. Cuando estoy con él me envuelve un sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad, en cambio cuando no esta solo quiero encontrarle y volver a verle. Pero esto… no es normal… no es correcto…. Y sin embargo… Él… Yo… ¿podría ser que…?  
_  
- Hmmmf…  
- ¿Fye?  
El mago se movió entre las sabanas pero parecía profundamente dormido. De pronto, en sueños, se abrazó fuertemente a su cojín.  
- Ku...ro...rin...

El ninja se puso rojo hasta tal punto que su piel y sus ojos eran de un mismo color, se estremeció y el corazón le latió tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del pecho.  
Se giró de golpe y se apoyó en la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos.  
"_Y sin embargo… le quiero…" _Esas palabras que tanto había ahogado salieron de su interior inevitablemente descubriendo los verdaderos sentimientos de Kurogane.  
Entonces Fye despertó

- Mmmmh… ¿Kuro-wanko¿Estas ahí?  
El mago se incorporó y vio cerca de la ventana al japonés de sus sueños vestido únicamente con unos pantalones negros.  
- Kuroguau¿en que piensas?  
- En cosas…  
- Oh, se te ve muy preocupado Kurochan!

El rubio se sorprendo muchísimo al no recibir quejas por los distintos motes que usó para llamarle. En realidad el mago quería quitar al ninja de su ensimismamiento y tristeza, por eso se propuso hacerle rabiar de buena mañana, se levantó de la cama se acercó al moreno y paseo uno de sus dedos por su espalda hasta su mejilla.  
- Perrazo, ya sabes... yo te puedo ayudar en todo lo que haga falta. To-do….

Kurogane se giró de golpe con una mirada decidida que intrigaba pero a la vez asustaba a su compañero. Este se apoyo en la pared y el moreno levantó sus manos y las apoyo en la misma pared con un fuerte golpe, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Fye, dejándolo sin escapatoria posible. Él se sorprendió tantísimo que se empezó a inquietarse y a sonrojarse por la cercanía de su compañero.  
- Kurogane… ¿Qué pasa?  
Pero el ninja no contestó, tan sólo apoyo sus codos en la pared, reduciendo la distancia entre él y el mago.  
- Me estas asustando…

Fye levantó sus manos y las apoyó en el pecho del moreno intentando apartarlo de él, pero este enseguida le cogió las manos y se las cruzó detrás de la espalda rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y podían escucharse sus corazones latir frenéticamente. El rubio tan solo dirigió una mirada al ojirojo de miedo y sorpresa, de tristeza y dulzura a la vez. Una mirada suplicante.

- Para, por favor… Pa..Mmmmh!  
Su frase fue cortada y sus labios fueron sellados por un beso tierno y calido, a la vez de firme. Fye, al probar esos dulces labios que tanto ansiaba tan solo se dejo llevar por el beso…

* * *

**Aaaah! No es detestable que la historia acabe asi?  
¿Que pasara¿Que dira Fye¿Como actuara Kurogane?  
¿Que significa realmente este beso y como afectara a nuestros bellos compañeros?**

Muy pronto... en "EL BESO" el proximo capitulo!  
No olviden** dejar reviews! jeje**


	3. El beso

**Weno... Weno...  
AKI ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO!  
Que pasara... TANTANCHAN! XD **

Mmmm... que raro, lo escribí yo y aún asi estoy intriada por lo que pasara... jajaja  
Espero que lo disfruteis como yo lo disfruté escribiendolo...

-MiA-

* * *

EL BESO

Fye solo pudo corresponder al beso que durante tanto tiempo había deseado.Kurogane soltó las manos del mago y le acarició su precioso pelo rubio. Entonces Fye empujó al ninja alejándolo de él.

- ¿Pero que…?  
- Te dije que pararas.  
¿Qué¿Es que acaso no…?  
El rubio miraba al suelo evitando los ojos rojos que lo contemplaban atónitos.

- No deberías haber hecho eso.  
- ¡Pues ya me estas diciendo porqué no!  
- Porque no…

Fye se separó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a su compañero.  
Kurogane intentó acercarse.  
-No vengas. No te acerques. ¡Déjame!- Le espetó Fye.  
- … - Kurogane no sabía que decir ni que hacer.- Fye… Lo siento… Oh, por favor¿puedes decirme que te pasa?  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Porqué me has besado?  
El japonés estaba sorprendido ante esta pregunta, para él era tan evidente. No entendía nada, no le salían las palabras.

- ¿Cómo que por qué¿Y por que no debería?  
- ¡Porque te quiero!

La habitación quedó en silencio un minuto entero. El corazón de Kurogane parecía a punto de estallar.  
-Yo…- intentaba aclarar.  
- Kurogane, me he enamorado de ti. ¿No puedes respetar eso? Tú tan sólo deseas volver a tu país con esa dichosa princesa. ¿Y entonces que haré yo¡Me volveré a quedar solo¿No entiendes que no podría despedirme de ti¡No quiero vivir alimentándome de falsas esperanzas! Porqué sé que tú no te quedaras a mi lado. No puedes besarme y decirme adiós después. ¡No soy un pasatiempo!  
Entonces una lágrima resbaló por la suave y pálida mejilla de Fye.

Kurogane se acercó en silencio, hasta quedarse de pie enfrente del mago.  
- Fye…- Kurogane tomó con sus manos la barbilla del rubio obligándole a mirarle a la cara.- Eres más estúpido de lo que creía.

Una expresión de odio cruzó la cara del mago que por un momento creía que iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al moreno por ese comentario tan humillante. Pero entonces vio por primera vez una sonrisa tierna de verdad dibujada en la cara de Kurogane. Entendió que no era una broma. El moreno le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos dulcemente.

- Eres capaz de saber que estamos encerrado sen esta habitación sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta. Pero eres totalmente incapaz de saber que es lo que yo piense de verdad.

Fye abrió aún más los ojos deseando sentir que es lo que Kurogane quería decir.

- No has sabido ver lo mucho que te quiero.  
- ¿Q-Que?- Dijo Fye casi en un suspiro.  
- Que te amo y que no pienso quedarme en Japón si no es contigo. Que no quiero volver al lado de ninguna princesa, es a tu lado donde quiero vivir.  
- Pero…  
- ¡No hay peros que valgan! No soporto oírme decir esto, he tratado de evitarlo todo este tiempo… Pero me he enamorado de ti. Se que has sufrido mucho y por eso quiero protegerte, y que seas feliz a mi lado. Para siempre…

Los celestiales ojos del mago se humedecieron de nuevo y soltando una lágrima dijo:  
- ¡Te amo tanto!  
- Y yo a ti…  
Fye mostró la más dulce, feliz y sincera sonrisa que Kurogane había visto en la vida. Levantó una de sus manos, acarició su tez y jugueteó con su pelo negro. Kurogane se estremeció ante tan tiernas caricias y se inclinó sobre su compañero besándolo de nuevo.  
- Si me quieres…-Fye le susurro al oído- Demuéstramelo. Soy todo tuyo…

**

* * *

**

Me alegra saber que os gusta la historia! Yo lo he pasado en grande escribiendola!

Ay Fye... si sk de verdad.. no me dejas continuar de otro modo...  
Bueno. El proximo capitulo (4) lo colgare durante la semana que viene... enfin, es mas bestia que lo que he escrito nunca hasta ahora, y tambien sera mi primer fic Yaoi. Si, sera Yaoi, estais avisados todos los que no apreciais este genero... enfin... ya estoy en ello, pronto lo tendre!  
HASTA EL PROXIMO!


	4. Los amantes

**Ya esta aki el capitulo 4!  
Este capitulo seguramente no gustara a todo el mundo.  
Ya he avisado. Y si, habrá sexo! muajajaja **

**!FYE & KUROGANE! **

**Si no queréis leerlo es cosa vuestra, el próximo sale el finde que viene!  
Chao! **

**-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**LOS AMANTES**

Kurogane se abalanzó encima de Fye y le besó calidamente. El mago empezó a jugar con su pelo muy cariñosamente y de pronto puso una cara extrañamente picarona.

- Si me quieres…-Fye le susurro al oído- Demuéstramelo. Soy todo tuyo…

El corazón de Kurogane se aceleró de golpe y se sonrojó a más no poder.  
- Q-Que...  
- Miau... Ya lo has oído... Miau...  
Fye se acaramelo rodeando el cuerpo fuerte del ninja y empezó ha ronronear como un gatito. Se hachó hacia atrás estirándose en la cama y cogiendo fuertemente a Kurogane por el cuello lo acercó hacia él. Este apoyo su rodilla en el borde de la cama y quedo casi a cuatro patas encima del rubio.  
- Eh...-La vergüenza de Kurogane subía a unos limites desmesurados  
- Miaaau...- Fye se acercó aún mas al japonés y empezó a mordisquearle la oreja traviesamente.  
- Oh, para Fye por favor, me pones en un aprieto. Esto... Yo... ¡Por favor que vergüenza!  
- Miau... relájate Kuroguau... Mmmh...- Fye siguió mordiendo y lamiendo la oreja del ninja el cual empezaba a hervir por las sensaciones que el mago despertaba en él.- vergüenza ¿eh?

Entonces Fye soltó el cuello de Kurogane y poso las manos sobre su pecho. Miró atentamente a su compañero con unos ojos bastante seductores. Empezó a acariciarse el pecho y el abdomen y sin dejar de clavar sus pupilas en las rojas de Kurogane comenzó a fingir gemidos.  
- Ah... Kurorin... Sí... Ah... Mmmmh...  
- ¿Q-Q-QUE? - Kurogane no cabía en él, para su sorpresa Fye realmente le estaba provocando sin ni siquiera tocarle, comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo pues su compañero era realmente sensual.- ¿Q-QUIERES PARAR?  
- Párame tú. Jijiji

Fye no paraba de fingir y de reírse. Entonces paro atención al desmesurado nerviosismo de su compañero. Simplemente le encantaba verlo tan ruborizado. Levantó sus manos y acarició el torso de Kurogane, pasando sus manos desde su espalda hacia adelante y presionándolo hacia él. Sus manos empezaron a cosquillear el abdomen del ninja y sin dejar de mirarle sus manos descendieron ombligo abajo.  
- Si hago algo que no te gusta... Puedes decirlo... Jijiji

Kurogane cerró fuertemente los ojos pues no podía aguantarle la mirada a esos ojitos celestes mientras sus frías manos desabrochaban sus pantalones, se estiró definitivamente encima de Fye (estaba a cuatro patas) y le besó muy apasionadamente. Las manos del mago seguían jugueteando mientras sus labios se besaban y mordían los labios del otro. El moreno apartó su cara y besó el blanco y pálido cuello del rubio. Cuando estuvo completamente excitado Fye levantó sus manos las acercó a su cara, el japonés lo miró a los ojos y el otro empezó a relamerse los dedos de manera muy provocativa. Kurogane lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, abrazándolo por completo. Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo y oían latir sus corazones muy fuertemente.  
Fye, no contento aún con la reacción de su amante empezó a mover sus caderas sensualmente para gusto y deleite de Kurogane que se dejo vencer por el encanto del mago.  
- Tú ganas.-Y le besó con furia.

Luego fue descendiendo poco a poco, besándole por todas partes. El cuello, el pecho, el tórax, el abdomen, el ombligo hasta toparse con sus pantalones. Con sus fuertes manos prácticamente se los arrancó y los echó a un lado. Kurogane no sabia muy bien lo que hacia, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Acarició el muslo de Fye y sin parar a pensárselo dos veces lamió al mago provocando que se estremeciera ante esa sensación tan excitante. La cabeza de Kurogane descendía y ascendía lentamente y luego más rápido aun haciendo que el mago se retorciera de placer. Por sus gemidos parecía que realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

- Ku..ro..tan... tu lengua me quema...- Volvió a alzar su cabeza a la altura de la del rubio.  
- Eso es porque te quiero.  
Fye lo jaló hacia él y lo besó de nuevo. Sus piernas le rodearon y con sus manos le acarició ambas mejillas.  
- Hazme tuyo. Te amo.  
Las manos de Kurogane se posaron sobre los glúteos de Fye y se incorporó levemente observándolo por completo. Se lamió dos dedos a modo de preparar a su amante para que no fuera tan doloroso. Primero uno y luego los dos. Fye se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos, el ninja no podía haberse imaginado antes que esa visión llegarla a excitarle tantísimo como en ese momento.  
- Como tú quieras.- Kurogane levantó un poco a Fye y se abalanzó hacia él. Le beso y sus manos lo agarraron por los muslos.  
- Mmmmh... Kuro...rin... jijiji - Fye le beso en la nariz y sonrió de verdad.- Sé dulce...  
Entonces el ninja penetró lentamente y Fye alzó sus caderas y notó un dolor agudo pero a la vez placentero. Kurogane embistió una y otra vez y mientras sujetaba por la espalda al mago con una mano con la otra buscó su miembro para que pudiera disfrutar igualmente como él. El rubio estaba disfrutando de verdad, ya no recordaba el dolor de hacia un momento, la persona que más amaba en este mundo estaba fundido con él.  
Los dos gemían y respiraban entrecortadamente, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, sudando y rozándose constantemente. El vapor enteló la ventana y ambos ahogaron un grito a la vez, muriéndose del placer, siendo uno.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, escuchando sus corazones en silencio y respirando lentamente. Fye cogió el hombro de Kurogane y lo volteó quedando ahora él encima del moreno. Sus miradas se cruzaron, aun sin decirse nada. Se besaron y se abrazaron varias veces muy tiernamente.  
- Ha estado... bien... realmente bien. - El mago se sonrojó y se acaramelo encima de su amado cahorrito.

* * *

**AYYYYY ¿Porke me da tanta vergüenza escribirlo? **

**Bueno... ¿Que os ha parecido?  
El siguiente es el anticlímax de este... o sea que será muy tierno y romántico... aix...  
Se titulara: "Un amor de dos!" bueno... nose... eso creo... kizas lo cambio ¬¬ jajaja  
¿De que podrían hablar después de esto Kurogane y Fye?  
¿Que pasara a partir de ahora con la pareja?  
Tachan tachan... os avanzo que en el próximo... Se hablara se Ashura! OO  
Muajajaja  
HASTA PRONTO!**


	5. Promesas

**Bueeeenas!  
Si, si... se k dije k hast ale finde nada pero... ES QUE TENIA GANAS DE COLGAR EL FINAL! **

Jijiji... el ultimo fue muy picante ehhh! xD jijiji k travieso es este Fye...  
Pues si no os habéis dado cuenta resulta que es el fic mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora!  
WAAA casi dobla a los demás! XD  
Ay... me da un poco d corte escribir cosas así... ¿No es como muy intimo?  
Me cuesta ser tan explicita...  
BUENO VALE YA DEJO EL TEMA! û-u'

**Este es el capitulo romántico... Kuro y Fye por fin van a hablar de sus cosas, tener una conversación decente y todo eso... i.. OH ¿Hablaran de Ashura?  
No os lo perdáis! (al final si que cambié el titulo jajaja) **

-MiA- **

* * *

**

**PROMESAS**

- Ha estado... bien... realmente bien. - El mago se sonrojó y se acaramelo encima de su amado cahorrito.  
- Fye...  
- ¿Aja? -Levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos.  
- No te alejes nunca de mí.  
- ¡Claro que no!.¿Como voy ha hacer yo eso? -El rubio suspiró pausadamente.- Aun no puedo creerme lo afortunado que soy.  
- ¡Cállate vas ha hacer que me sonroje de nuevo!  
- ¡Pero es que soy tan feliz!  
- Me alegro de que seas feliz a mi lado, de verdad.  
- Mmmmh... Kurobelle...  
- ¿Es que ni siquiera ahora vas a llamarme por mi nombre? Que quieres.  
- Es que... me da corte.  
- Dios mío. Me he enamorado de un idiota... ¿Hace un rato hacías que me muriera de la vergüenza y ahora dices que te da corte a saber el que?  
- Jo... no seas así... es que...  
- Es que. Haber... ¡Sorpréndeme!  
- Ha sido mi primera vez Kurogane.

Los ojos de Kurogane se abrieron de golpe y su cara mostraba la más increíble de las sorpresas. Se incorporó y se quedó medio tendido, apoyado sobre sus codos en la cama, Fye estaba a su lado en la cama con las piernas dobladas e inclinado encima de los cojines.  
- P-Pero... ¿Tú no estuviste con ese? Tu y Ashura no...?  
- Bueno... Es que yo nunca le dejé. No era suficientemente especial, en cambio tú...  
- P-pero... - Kurogane le miró a los ojos y supo que no era mentira, Fye estaba realmente sonrojado y se le veía tan lindo así. - Vaya... nadie lo hubiera dicho.  
- Jijiji... ¿Eso quiere decir que te ha gustado el gatito?. :3  
- Hmmmm... - El ninja desvió la mirada y volvió a ruborizarse. Fye se aprovechó de la situación para estirarse boca abajo y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Kurogane. Este acarició tiernamente el pelo rubio de la persona a la que más amaba.  
- Quiero estar siempre a tu lado... Prométeme que nunca me abandonaras, que pase lo que pase, podré contar contigo.  
- Prometido. Tu a cambio... prométeme que esos dos mocosos no van a enterarse de esto...  
- Oh... que pena... ¡Sigues siendo igual de tímido Kurochan!  
- ¿Como me has llamado! - Kurogane se sentó y fulminó con la mirada a Fye. Este le miro perversamente.  
- ¡Oh, Ku-ro-ga-ne. ¡He tenido una idea terrible! Jijiji  
- Uy, que miedo me das cuando te pones así...  
- Jijiji. Es que soy un gatito travieso.  
El ninja se abalanzó sobre el mago y a muy pocos centímetros de su cara dijo:  
- Eso es algo que me encanta de ti. - Y un beso selló esas palabras con la más pura demostración del amor que sentían mutuamente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Fye colocó su dedo índice encima de los labios de Kurogane.  
- Tenemos un problema. Un problema de los gordos.  
- ¿Cual?  
- ¡KUROGANE!.¡FYE!.¿ESTAYS AHÍ?

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta sellada, era evidente que Mokona, Syaoran y Sakura les habían encontrado.  
- Kurogane, hemos de hacer algo ya, si abren la puerta nos encontraran desnudos en una cama y no es lo que tu deseas. ¿Verdad?  
- ¡Mierda!  
Se levantaron aprisa y empezaron a recoger sus ropas y a vestirse aceleradamente, luego pusieron las sábanas mínimamente bien y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

- ¡FYE!.¡KUROGANE!.¡QUE ALEGRIA HABEROS ENCONTRADO!  
- Hola Sakura. ¿Donde habéis estado? Kurogane y yo empezábamos a impacientarnos y creíamos que no nos abriríais nunca!  
- Es que estábamos buscando la pluma, la encontramos en ese castillo que se ve por la ventana! - Syaoran señalo el castillo medieval.  
- Ya veo...  
- Oye Fye... - Mokona se acercó al mago y se poso sobre su hombro. Luego le susurro unas palabras al oído.- ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Kuro?  
- ¿Porque dices eso Mokona?  
- Pues... ¡Es que le has llamado Kurogane!.¿Porque ya no te has metido con él?  
- Jijiji. ¡Eres muy lista Mokona! Perrazo me hizo prometer que Syaoran y Sakura no lo averiguarían, pero tu te has dado cuenta sola y de ti no me dijo nada!  
- ¡Oh!.¡Que fantástica noticia! - Mokona se dirigió hacia el ninja y se poso sobre su cabeza. - ¡FELICIDADES PERRAZO!  
- ¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDO MANJU BLANCO? -Kurogane agarro a Mokona por las orejas y la aplastó contra la pared.  
- Jujuju. Tuviste un tremendo despiste Kuroguau, no le advertiste de mi a Fye!  
Kurogane no podía creérselo, se giró despacio con una mirada asesina hacia su compañero de viaje. Este se temía lo peor.  
- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO FYE!  
En estas que Mokona salta antes de que el ninja pudiera atrapar al mago.  
- Como ya hemos encontrado la pluma de este mundo... ¡Nos vamos!  
Mokona los engulló de golpe pero un momento antes de empezar ese viaje Kurogane estiró un brazo y cogió a Fye de la mano. Este lo miró sorprendido pero muy contento.  
- Es que no quiero que en el próximo mundo caigamos en sitios distintos...  
- Eres tan atento Kuropí... Por eso te amo.  
Y así viajaron al siguiente mundo. Abrazados.

FIN

* * *

**  
HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAAAL! NOOOOO :'(  
****AY KUROGANE! QUE TIERNO ERES! JUJUJU **

**Bueno aquí acaba esta historia. Pero al tanto! Este no es el final de la pareja... NOOO!  
Porque empezaré otra historia desde donde he dejado esta. ¡A partir de este viaje!  
No se si va a decirse "Compañeros de viaje" o "Viajando juntos" pero explicare la historia de esta pareja una vez juntos... Ais... ¿A que mundo irán? Esta historia si que será larga. ¿Nos encontraremos con Ashura y Tomoyo? Pues aún no lo sé!  
Venga os propongo que votéis cual de los dos títulos preferís. Ponédmelo en los reviews!  
¿"Compañeros de viaje" o "Viajando juntos"? **

**CHAO! HASTA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA!**


End file.
